1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can be remotely controlled from an information processing apparatus (PC) on a network, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, and a communication system including the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common for a user to access a camera via a network from an information processing apparatus in which a Web browser is installed and display an operation screen with the Web browser on the screen of the information processing apparatus, and use the operation screen to perform remote control of the camera. Examples of this kind of information processing apparatus include a personal computer (PC), a television, a cellular phone, a PDA and various other apparatuses. The Web browser implementation differs depending on the respective apparatus. For example, there are some apparatuses in which only a part of the functions of JavaScript is operable. Consequently, even if there is an item that uses a JavaScript function on the operation screen of the apparatus in question, in some cases the item may not be operable.
Technology has already been proposed in which apparatus information of an information apparatus is acquired by an external input/output device connected to the information processing apparatus, and an operation screen displayed by the information processing apparatus in accordance with the acquired apparatus information is selected by the user and displayed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-248217).
However, according to the above-described conventional technology, it is necessary to previously maintain a correspondence between the apparatus information and the set of usable functions, and it has not been possible to support apparatuses for which the apparatus information is unknown.